


hold me tight and never let go

by brandonmayhews



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: M/M, yanakta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandonmayhews/pseuds/brandonmayhews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold me tight and never let go

sometimes it was impossible for yoonchul to imagine holding somebody the way he held sangwon. he held his hand, walking down the hallway in the dorm, on the plane, in the practice room, whenever he could get away with it. his fingers were grown just to fit together with sangwon's, it seemed, their skin was made to touch, their palms were meant to collide, just as their lips were. when he held sangwon's hand, he knew that sangwon held his heart. he'd given him his heart the first time they touched, he felt it pass through his body and into sangwon's, right through his skin and into somebody else who deserved it so much more. he swore that half of sangwon was built up of himself, and that half of himself was made up of sangwon. it made sense in his head, all of these metaphors and long descriptions, but whenever the words crept out of his mouth, they came out in a jumble and he got nervous, his hand shaking as it held sangwon's smaller hand, or his arms shaking as they wrapped around the younger boy's body. nothing made sense to yoonchul except for the smooth touch of sangwon's body on his, his lips on sangwon's skin, his fingers on sangwon's body, sangwon. nothing made sense, nothing mattered, except for sangwon. he distinctly remembered when he came across the realization. he was in his tiny bed, holding sangwon close, listening to his soft breathing and he kissed his forehead and felt every bit of love either enter or leave his body, whatever it did, the love was dedicated completely and wholly to seo sangwon. every breath and every heartbeat and every word was his, everything yoonchul had was sangwon's and every part of sangwon was his. they held each other like they were dying every night and yoonchul knew that if he were to die, he wanted to die just like this, with his body pressed against sangwon's with his boyfriend's hand tugging on his shirt gently and his lips resting on yoonchul's chest in the ghost of a tiny kiss. he'd wanted to die before but now all he wanted to do was live forever and ever with sangwon in his arms and his heart beating sangwon's name in his chest.


End file.
